


命题告白

by Sixhalfmk



Category: Secret History - Donna Tartt
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: 谁知道弗朗西斯真的会采取主动?





	

**Author's Note:**

> 臆想中的纯情告白。文不对题，尽力而为。
> 
> 他们属于作者和彼此。

日酱 作

当邦尼事件掀起的轩然大波渐渐平复，当愧疚和后怕的毒蛇不再侵蚀我们的良知，弗朗西斯终于在一个深秋的午后向我坦白了。

“我一直以为你对......有好感。”我茫然说道。

“你说邦尼？”弗朗西斯烦躁的揉了揉头发。尽管过去了有段时间，谈起我们曾经的朋友，他仍然有些不自在。“我对他就像对亨利一样心情复杂。”他撇了撇嘴，语调有一丝吞吞吐吐。

“可你和邦尼，你们从不在一起，我一直以为，我的意思是——”我说不出话了，一半是因为弗朗西斯的眼神太过焦躁而专注，一半是因为我突然意识到这一切都是我从未对外言说的空想，也从未得到亨利或是双胞胎的验证。

“好吧。”我放弃了挣扎。

“所以。”弗朗西斯注视着我，一手插进西裤口袋，口气严肃的等我回答。

“所以，”我移开了目光。我感到很不自在。弗朗西斯比我略高一头，穿着他那套在这种天气里（寒冷，湿度很大）有些不合时宜的西装站在我的面前，眼神探究专注。深秋金黄却十分苍白的阳光从他背后照射过来，勾勒着他的身体轮廓，他那一头红发在背光中呈现出一种迷人的深栗色。

光线折射真是神秘莫测的现象，我默默想着，近乎着迷。

“理查德？”弗朗西斯突然凑到我的脸前，打断了我的思绪。

“我......我还得仔细想想。”我支支吾吾的回答。

“想什么？老天，我不想提醒你我们之前到底发生了什么。”弗朗西斯无奈的叹息。其实他并不是像他表现的那样，带这点儿傲慢气的慵懒、漠然，心平气和的表像只是极富教养的体现。论沉得住气，他比不过亨利，论才气和兴趣，他同样比不过查尔斯，把他和卡米拉比较是不恰当的。过去我曾试图说服自己，卡米拉的独特气质无人可及，在汉普顿的校园里，我遇见、甚至是从未结识的女性与她相比都会显得相形见绌。而当我被弗朗西斯一次次有意无意的挑逗和那个致命的吻搅乱心智时，再思及卡米拉，我几乎变得有些无意识的挑剔和犀利。过去我总觉得是因为在那个特殊的时刻，是弗朗西斯出现在了我的面前，索取，同样也是给予理解和宽慰，是他的纵容使我得寸进尺，进而心生亲近，也同样让我对卡米拉失去了最初热烈而持久的膜拜与喜爱。

可苦恼纠结的时候我又会说服自己：不是弗朗西斯，不是我，都怪那瓶该死的德美罗，都怪朱迪。

然而生理吸引是无可否认的。

我尽管在一个劲儿的傻笑，推拒，但是无可否认，我很享受那个吻。不仅仅是新奇或是其他。这个吻是属于弗朗西斯的。这是他给予我的独一无二的馈赠。

“我有些好奇。”长久的沉思以后我最终开口，“那天你为什么去找我，不是查尔斯卡米拉，也不是亨利？”

“好问题。”弗朗西斯似乎松了口气，轻笑一声，坐在了草坪上。

“一开始的时候我对你非常好奇，我们都是。”他漫不经心的点了支烟，“刚加入进来的你除了不自在，沉默，更多的时候总显得有些羞怯。邦尼总喜欢捉弄你，你也明白。还有你那些拙劣的谎话。”

他带着了然的笑意扫了我一眼，我感到困窘至极。这是我永远也无法克服的短板，像是谎言强迫症，我根本控制不了自己。

“你一直在拒绝我，这让我很有挫败感。”他淡淡的说道。

“那时我......心有所属。”

“你对卡米拉如痴如狂。”弗朗西斯毫不客气的指出。“我们私下里有时候会说起你，我和亨利，查尔斯觉得很正常，”他耸耸肩，“卡米拉是有那种非常引人瞩目的魅力，我不否认。即使是铁石心肠如亨利，”说到这儿他停顿了一下，仿佛在回味“铁石心肠”这个词，“也很难对她疾言厉色。”

我点点头，看着他夹烟的手指，修长，白皙，继而我想到了那天缠绕在我脖颈处的也是这样一双手，我的耳朵有些发热。

“我不能理解的是，很多时候你总会给我某种错觉，好像你早已被我俘获，但大部分时候你又在拒绝我。有段时间我对你很是恼火。”

我对他语气里不加掩饰的恼怒和沮丧感到非常无辜。我只是善于迁就，天晓得怎么变成了错误信号。

“有一点我必须承认。那天出现在你门口，以及后来发生的事情并不是我有意为之。”

沉默。

“你难道不是一直想睡我？”我嘟囔。

弗朗西斯大笑起来。

“老天，你有时候直白的可恨又可爱（adorable）。”

“我一点儿也不可爱，”我反驳，“我不喜欢这个词，让我觉得像个......像个......”我说不下去了。我想起了邦尼在那段特殊时期对弗朗西斯毫无顾忌的诋毁与侮辱。

“我觉得我也告白的差不多了。”弗朗西斯掐灭了烟，偏过头来看我，一头红发在夕阳里刺眼地闪耀。“你的答案？”

我看着他，想起了过去无数个一起度过的时光，想起了无数个我不愿承认的冲动瞬间，我知道这都是命中注定。

我看着他的眼睛，（还是不戴夹鼻眼镜更好看一点，我不合时宜的想到），点了点头。

尘埃落定。

     

“你是不是不喜欢我的红头发？”一阵惬意沉默之后，弗朗西斯突然严肃发问。

我有些窘迫，不敢抬头看他。

“也不能这么说......”

“我猜这不会是你一直拒绝我的主要理由吧？”他开玩笑道。

又过了一会儿，见我没有回应，他有些小心翼翼的再次开口。“你知道的，我会给你做饭。”

我终于忍不住笑出了声。

“亨利可不会。查尔斯，查尔斯只会把你灌醉。”他躲闪着我的目光。

“我知道，”我几乎控制不住脸上的傻笑，“你比他们加起来都好。”

 

完。

 

(其实是我不喜欢Francis的红头发。

年轻人谈恋爱真要命啊。鲍里斯，你家西奥已经在纽约发芽了哦。)


End file.
